Stories Scattered Through Time
by Flametusk
Summary: A collection of stories set on Remnant. Some may call these legends, others, fairy tales. But one thing that we know is that legends are simply stories scattered through time. May contain OCs, probably will. Mostly Jaune-centric or OC-centric. Nobody will be overpowered. Or if they are, it'll be realistically gained power.


**Welcome to my first RWBY story! What you're about to read may or may not be continued in another story, but probably won't. This can be seen as my collection. Quick warning, there may be an OC or SI or two in there, potentially a crossover, but I'll have those labelled. Also, don't expect updates too often, since, well, I was never good at following arbitrary schedules. Now, these stories are not related to each other. They are separate, unless marked otherwise. I know I'm not the first person to do this sort of thing, but yeah. Without further ado, let us begin!**

IlIlIlIlIlIl

Jaune Arc was your ordinary human. Got up in the morning, brushed his teeth, took out the garbage, went to high school, watched television, and so on. He had a pretty good life with his family. All in all, he was happy where he was, and with what he was doing - namely, being an amateur programmer.

Jaune never wanted to become a Hunter.

So why was he at Beacon Academy, the school for training those who fight against the creatures of Grimm?

Well, the story begins a few weeks ago, when disaster struck on his way home from school.

IlIlIlIlIlIl

Jaune was walking home after another day at school, spent mostly thinking of solutions for that programming puzzle game he was playing back at home. His family lived not far out of town, only being at a distance where they could maintain a fair amount of privacy, and still be safe from the Grimm. That's why they allowed Jaune to visit a friend's place to play some Wizards and Wyverns after school, since it was safe even in the dark of a winter evening.

Now, Jaune's parents were Hunters, and didn't fear the Grimm at all. The proximity to town was more for the benefit of the town and the Arc siblings. All eight of them.

The town benefitted from two highly trained Hunters living nearby, since they could war d off any Grimm that showed up, and Jaune and his seven sisters were close to the town and its education system.

No Grimm had been seen anywhere near the town for months due to the efforts of Jaune's parents, Auron and Artemis Arc.

Jaune was very surprised, and more than a little frightened, when, walking home from school, he heard growling. Picking up his pace, he could begin feeling the red eyes staring at him.

Running now, Jaune could hear the monsterd following him. Things came to a head when a cloaked figure with a scythe suddenly appeared on the road in front of him. A figure that looked surprisingly like Death, the Grimm Reaper, the final enemy of the campaign he had been playing at his friend's place.

"No! I'm too young to die!" Jaune shouted, as he could hear death approaching, both meraphorically from behind, and literally ahead of him. Death started sprinting towards him, before... running past?

As the figure sprinted past faster than humanly possible, Jaune could feel something getting in his hair and on his back. Brushing them off he saw... "Rose petals?" he asked himself, before noticing that whoever, or whatever, it was that had the scythe was bisecting the last of the Grimm that had been chasing him.

Once the grimm had been dealt with, Death personified went to Jaune, silver eyes blazing, before reaching a hand down and... helping Jaune up?

"I'm glad I got here in time," A young voice said from beneath the hood.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" The owner of the voice lowered her hood, "My name's Ruby. Ruby Rose, Huntress in training! Nice to meet you!"

Jaune promptly fainted.

IlIlIlIlIlIl

"We can't thank you more, miss Rose. Thank you for bringing our son back to us. It means more than you can imagine."

"Oh, it wasn't a problem. I was in the area anyway, since my team and I were already in the area, hunting a Deathstalker," Ruby said.

"You'll have to bring them by for dinner sometime," Jaune's mother said.

IlIlIlIlIlIl

After Jaune woke up, he noticed a few things wrong. First, he was on the couch. The second thing, well, second and third things that he noticed were the silver orbs hovering a foot from his face.

"Gah! Wh-who are you? What are you doing in my house?" he shouted at her as he tried to back away.

"Don't you remember? I'm Ruby. And I couldn't have left you in a Grimm-infested forest after you fainted, so I carried you here. I was assuming that this was your house, since it was the only one in the direction you were going," the young girl explained, as Jaune remembered just what had happened before he passed out.

"You... you saved me! I would have... I would have... Thank you!" Jaune was at a loss for words.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just doing my duty as a Huntress in training!" Ruby said, "Besides. Your parents are inviting my team over for dinner tomorrow. So there's that."

Jaune, upon hearing that, fainted again.

IlIlIlIlIlIl

 **So! This may be continued at some point in the future. If it is ever continued, I doubt there will be a pairing. That being said, if I do, in fact, continue this, it'll be later, as I have a few more ideas kicking around. Plus there's my work for the Infinite Time Loops, which you should check out. It's a collaborative thing that, well, the RWBY Loops is the longest RWBY fanfic on this site. But yeah, check it put!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this first installment of Stories Scattered Through Time! Until next time, whenever that is!**


End file.
